The goal of the Training Program in Cancer Biochemistry and Cell Biology is to provide predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with a comprehensive orientation to cancer in order to enhance their training experience in cancer research. The Training Program is based in the Dept. of Molecular Genetics and Microbiology at Stony Brook University, nine of whose faculty are members of the Training Program. Eighteen additional faculty join the Program from other departments at Stony Brook University, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, and Brookhaven National Laboratory. The Training Program represents a broad range of research interests related to cancer including cell cycle control, signal transduction, cancer genetics and apoptosis, regulation of gene expression, cell cycle regulation of DNA replication, and protein structure function analysis. The Program trains predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows for a career in cancer research. Each trainee will be supported for a two to three year period. The predoctoral Training Program provides lecture and laboratory courses that prepare students for dissertation research. Only predoctoral students who have been advanced to Ph.D. candidacy are eligible for appointment to the Training Program. Predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows in the Training Program are exposed to the clinical side of cancer and to activities that promote translational cancer research. These include a Cancer Cell Biology course, attendance at meetings of the Hematology/Oncology Clinical Fellows Program, and at monthly meetings sponsored by the Stony Brook University Cancer Center where clinical and basic research faculty, fellows and students meet to discuss translational research opportunities in cancer. The training environment for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees includes active seminar series, research symposia and conferences held at Stony Brook University, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, and Brookhaven National Laboratory. These three institutions provide world-class environments in support of these training efforts. There are numerous formal and informal interactions among the faculty in the Training Program and a wide range of collaborative projects are evident. The Program provides outstanding training in cancer biochemistry and cell biology to expose trainees to a broad perspective in cancer research.